The Ghosts
by loringth3great
Summary: As the Empire smashes into Gallia, there were two things they were not expecting, Welkin Gunther and The Ghosts. Follow this elite strike unit as they complete their one objective, rasin' hell for the Imps
1. The Ghosts

**So its 10:02 on Dec 31st. Last story of the decade. Well a little back info, these events take place after the taking of Vasel from Gallia so a little after Welkin take the bridge. Yes Welkin does make apperances. Now I love the tales about how Welkin and his merry band of uber patriotic soliders saved the day for Gallia and kicked the Imps out for good, but Where is everyone else? Well that's where the Ghosts come in. Hope you enjoy. I really do like reviews but not if they are like "Why isn't this a Yoai between Jager and Maxamillian?" I would prefer good reviews, but if you say things like "This story sucked!!!!1111!!!1!" then make sure you leave you adress so I know where your house is so I can burn it down. That's a joke by the way. So yea, hate it if you want to but try to love it.**

Thustle, thump. The dark night shaded two men, one with a machine gun, one with a rifle. The men were against the wall of a black cabin deep in the woods in the suburbs of Randgriz. The man with the Machine gun looked at his comrade and gave a nod. The rifle man took a deep breath and then returned the nod. The assault trooper made three hoots that sounded almost identical to an owl. The rifle man gave a small smirk in expectancy.

Out of the darkness were the flashes and bangs of a Mogs machine gun. The repetitive sounds were accompanied by thuds, shattering glass, and the death shouts of a man inside. Then, as fast as they had started, they stopped, the clicks of an ammo cartridge being replaced could be heard in the distance. The silence was broken in the matter of a second with a shout of "We're under attack! Return fire!" The cabin lit up with activity as the Imperials inside fired upon the unseen enemy in the forest. The forest was soon alight with flashes and bangs of gunfire going both directions. Inside, you could hear shouts and the thuds of men falling on the ground.

The men on the side wasted no more time , the rifle man turned to the door, raised his foot to it, and kicked it down in quick succession. He ducked back out, and the assault trooper turned inside and opened fire. As soon as he ducked back down, the rifle man pulled out and armed a grenade. He let it cook for a second and then tossed it into the small building. The small device exploded into a ragnite smoke cloud with shouts and thuds. The rifle man turned inside and quickly found two imps, he fired two shots, dropping one before he knew what had happened. He turned to the other man who was going for his pistol, but stopped and put his hands up in the air. The rifleman turned around and said "Moink get in here; we got a live one!" Moink walked in with Machine gun pointed at the imp. With a heavy accent, he said, "Well, this one is shaking like a rabbit. Take off your helmet boy, we don't like them down here in Gallia."

The Imperial took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. The rifle man then ordered, "Hands behind your head; Moink take the pistol from him, throw it outside." Moink did what he was told as well as the Imperial. The rifle man sat on a chair that was at the table near them. He looked at the Imp and said "So what's ya name?"

"Maxamilian, sir."

"Ahh, one with some manners. So did you enlist or were you drafted?"

"Uh..uh, I enlisted, but I swear I thought I was going to fight the Federation. I didn't want to come to Gallia--please, I'm unarmed!"

"Relax Max. As you can see, my squad and I are in the killing business, but you're lucky. You see, Gallian control is very far from here, so we are not into prisoner taking. So we can either kill you now or let you go. But we can't let someone go and get nothin' from 'em. You see, we barter alot here in Gallia, and right now what's on the plate is your life. It just so happens that we have it and you would like to posses it. So we're gonna trade. Moink! Give me the map." Moink quickly pulled a map out of a pouch on his belt and presented it to his superior. "Alright, so everyone knows that the area around Vasel is a hot spot for battles and Skirmishes ever since Mr. Gunther and his merry band of floating troops snatched that bridge right out of you dirty little Imp hands. Now everyone and their grandmother knows that the Imps in Charge of the Bridge are holed up in the village of Grandmontu. The thing is, we don't know if there just so happens to be any Imp holdouts, creekbends, or holes in the wall, that you might pop your nasty little heads out of. So you have two choices: you either point out on this Map where any of those things are, or we painfully shoot you one limb at a time until you die from it, probably with that little pistol you had. Now whats it gon..." Before he could finish Maxamilian jumped with a pen Circleing and listing the numbers and what kind of guns they had. Monk and the rifle man looked at the map together.

"So, watcha think boss, that worth an imp?"

"Well the dirt under the toe of a 75 year old woman is worth more than an imp, but that will do fine for this little agreement. Alright we have to let him go, but show him the special Gallian way."

Moink nodded and then with a war cry grasped Max, who was screaming bloody murder, and proceeded to smash his head with his Gun. The rifle man laughing turned to Moink and said, "You knew what I was talking about?"

Moink shrugged to his commander and said, "Well they say we're barbarians, so why not?"

The Rifle man took out a cigarette and lit it with a match. He jumped out the open window and waved his arms, signaling it was alright to come out of hiding. Moink walked up next to him, the rifleman murmured, "Moink the stars are relly pretty tonight, ain't they?"

Moink, who was smiling, replied "Yea sure are Gilfred."

Gilfred replied, "Moink. You know you can't use my name, you have to use my codename."

"Yeah, sorry, Soap..."


	2. The Kloden Wildwood

**This font is bigger than that of the story. Anyway here is the long awaited second Chapter. I've had this little puppy on my hard drive since a few days before I uploaded the frst chapter now I've got 2 reasons for not putting it up yet.**

** more people would read the first chapter**

**2.I have not felt like it. **

**I've heard of some stuff. Apparently they either are or people think they are talking about my story on a forum or blog or something that I've never heard of. Either way if it gets word out I like it. Secondly I've seen a storythat the author said he read a terrible VC fic and thats why he kept writing. So of course I have the thought of "Well my story is worth something." so anyway please read and I do like reviews. Tell me if you think I should improve on something or if their is something you like or don't. If you wanna see a Yoai between Moink and Jann just tell me.**

"You there! Why is this man asleep!" The young Imperial private shook with a start.

"Sir! You are inquireing about the man over there correct? Well after we began falling back he was on duty for the past three weeks now, I've seen him going slower and stumbling more on our march, so I offered to take his place to night so he can get some rest."

The officer looked at the sleeping man with an angry look thinking if wether a court martial or an exucution on spot would be preferable.

"Sir permission to speak?"

The Officer looked at the solider, still angry. "Fine! But make it quick!" the officer snapped.

"Well sir, I know its not my place to speak out of line, but the man is tired, and I know he's useless now but he'll be even more useless when he passes out from exhaustion. Let him sleep tonight."

The Officer, still angry, relucantly agreed.

"Fine! but this is the only time! Make sure you do his job twice as well as this bafoon. Imperial waypoints have been falling left and right. Make sure your watch is vigilant!"

"Of course sir!"

With that the officer walked away. The Private went back to his card game and took a swig from his bottle. He sighed put his cards down. Gave three hoots with his hand and took off his helmet. Out of the dark woods came a man dressed in a Gallian Militia uniform. The man in the dark then stated "Damn Cold, didn't your momma teach you not to lie?"

Cold pulled out a Machine gun and replied "My momma taught me not to lie to humans, not imps." He cocked the gun and took out the ammo cartridge. Into the lamp light walked the familiar figure of Soap with two guns a rifle and a sniper, he threw the sniper to Cold saying "Comeon ya dirty dark-hair liar, we got a imp post to take."

Cold walked over to the sleeping man and said "Nite, nite sweetheart, dont worry your friends will join you soon." He pushed him over knocking off his helmet, the man laid on the ground with a small red line around his neck.

......

With sweat on his palm he aimed the sniper rifle the scope was right on the young hero, the great Welkin Gunther. He knew Gunther's inexperience would mean he wouldn't expect him. His heart pounded as he thougt of all the dead Imperials at Vasel Bridge. He wrapped his hands around his rifle, his finger on the trigger as he was about to shoot he breathed "This is for Vasel you bastar..."

Before he could finish he felt something grip his uniform. He was turned around and he saw a big man with scratches and scars all over his face. The last thing he saw was the bulging veins on the huge mans neck as he felt a huge force hit his head, and then it was all black.

Soap and his squad ran through the forest. They came upon a ridge where Moink was beating on an imp. "Moink! God forbid you just shoot the poor bastard." As he approached Moink left the man in a bloody heap on the ground

Moink looked at Soap with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought you said we had to be quiet boss?" Soap walked up with a face of stone and a face of seriousness. He walked up to body and examed it. He turned to his fellow solider and then broke into a laugh.

he put his hand on Moink's shoulder and said "Moink, never change."

At this Moink smiled. Moink and Soap looked over to see what poor innocent they saved. To both their suprise it was Welkin Gunther. "Well, Well, Well. " With that he walked away leaving Welkin and his squad marveling over some pathetic pig. "Come on Moink, we have work to do." With that Moink and Soap walked away.

.......

As squad 7 moved in on the supply base the ghosts did what they did best, and that is raising some hell for the imps. The Ghosts approached the base through the forest. As they got in range Soap said "I think we should be Chivalrous."

Moink looked at him and asked "How do you think we should do that boss?"

Soap smiled and said "Why instead of just sneaking up on them we knock on the door, but we do it the Gallian way, Scarecrow." The Muscular man with the Lance already had it up on his shoulder he replied while aiming down his sights "One step ahead of ya Soap. I'm thinking that ragnite fuel right next to those tanks." Soap gave a nod and cocked his gun.

......

Out of the woods came a fast line shooting through the air. The figure quickly struck the barrels of ragnite fuel, sending out a huge shockwave destroying the idle tanks waiting for dispatch to the North. As the ragnite smoke started to disperse, bullets rained down from the woods catching some of the imperials by surprise, droping them into the dirt. The remaining Fired back, but those who stood out in the open were soon mowed down, while everyone else ran for cover.

The sniper who was standing on the road was the first to duck behind a line of sand bags. He kept his head down while the bullets flew across the base. He quickly regained himself and readied his rifle. He looked down his sights while the others would be meat shields for the bullets. He saw one, with a rifle, he had an emblem sown on arm. He must be the leader. The sniper smiled to himself as he thought of revenge and how big of the hero he would be.

He steadied his reticule on the head of the Gallian. He made his calculations, he wanted this to be a one bullet job. He put his finger ready on the trigger and got ready for the blow. He imagined in his mind the head having a nice neat hole in it. He licked his teeth one last time. Than came BOOM! and then Darkness.

Cold bolted another round into his GSR while taking a second to admire the dead imp. He had done a nice job making a nice neat hole right in through the imps head. He smiled as he announced "Gotcha bitch." With that he put the scope back up to his eye and aimed for another target.


End file.
